X-Love
by BabyMinga
Summary: Tao sangat anti dengan yang namanya GAY! Tapi pada suatu hari, Tiffany menawarinya film gay rating dewasa bersama Kris Wu— rapper terkenal asal Canada. "…beware, okay?"—Kris KrisTao/TaoRis/Kris/Tao!
1. Chapter 1

Casts : Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Amber | Tiffany |

Genre(s) : Romance | Mature | Drama |

Rated : Mature

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ Tao itu aktor terkenal yang normal— bukay gay. Kris itu rapper terkenal yang baru menjajaki dunia perfilman. Normal atau tidak? Tidak tahu. Bagaimana jika Tao yang manis dan 'normal' itu menjadi actor film gay bersama seorang Kris Wu?

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one : The scenario**

**.**

Huang Zitao adalah seorang actor terkenal. Dia masih muda; 21 tahun. Di dunia entertainment, dia dikenal sebagai artis yang memiliki perilaku sangat sangat sangat baik. Belum pernah terkena skandal apapun.

.

Tao meneguk susu pisang yang baru saja dibelikan oleh managernya— Hwang Miyoung. Miyoung atau kita panggil saja Tiffany, datang dan duduk di sebelah Tao dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dijilid rapi.

"Oh, kertas itu lagi? Aku akan dengan senang hati menolaknya, Jiejie."

Tiffany menatap 'anak asuhnya' dengan gemas. "Kau itu professional, 'kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Hey, Huang Zitao si artis teladan; kau itu actor professional yang terkenal, sedangkan Kris Wu itu adalah seorang rapper terkenal asal China yang terdampar di Canada, bahkan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran bermain film."

"Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tiffany mendengus. "Dia bahkan rapper yang ingin mencoba dunia baru seperti bermain film. Kenapa kau tidak men—"

"Mencoba film gay?— tidak. Terimakasih."

Tao mengambi naskah yang dibawa Tiffany dan wajahnya bersemu merah. "Bahkan di sini ada adegan ranjang. Tidak. Terima kasih sangat. Seharusnya aku yang memasukan penis ku. Bukan penis yang memasuki ku."

Tiffany merampas naskah dari tangan Tao dengan wajah memerah. Tao itu memang polos. Saking polosnya, dia berani berbicara sefrontal itu pada sosok managernya sendiri yang notabane nya adalah seorang wanita.

"Boleh aku mengadu pada perusahaan agar aku mengasuh artis yang lain? Mungkin aku akan digantikan oleh Hyorin." Tiffany memasukan naskah itu ke dalam tas. "Oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku mendapatkan anak didik yang keras kepala, sih?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mendapatkan manajer seperti Tiffany saja membuat dia pusing. Apalagi dengan Hyorin? Dia pasti seperti berada dalam wajib militer.

"Jijie, a—baiklah, aku mau membintangi film itu."

Tiffany tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat dia duduk kembali di hadapan Tao dan mengeluarkan pulpen dan sebuah map berwarna biru tua. Dia menyodorkannya pada Tao dan menunjuk-nunjuk kolom paling bawah.

"A—apa…"

"Tanda tangan cepat!"

.

.

.

Kris Wu masih muda. Dia masih berumur 24 tahun. Dia adalah pria blasteran antara China dan Canada. Dia tampan, kaya, berkharisma. Dia seperti titisan rupawan seorang dewa. Well, dia bukanlah artis yang memiliki banyak catatan baik. Narkoba tiga tahu lalu, tabrak lari satu tahun lalu dan bahkan satu bulan yang lalu dia sempat terkena kasus perkelahian dengan seorang artis.

**But, money can do anything!**

.

Amber adalah manajer paling sabar di dunia— kata para rekannya. Dia mampu bertahan dengan Kris dalam waktu lima tahun. Mungkin Kris paling menghormati Amber di antara dua mantan manajernya yang hanya bertahan dua bulan dengannya.

"Ini yang kudapatkan tentang anak itu."

Amber menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang baru saja dia print out dan menyerahkannya pada Kris.

Kris meletakan kaleng colanya dan menerima kertas-kertas itu. "Oh, masih muda?"

"Eum. 21 tahun. Dia juga berasal dari China. Sama seperti denganmu."

Kris meneguk colanya dan melempar kalengnya yang sudah kosong asal. "Gay?"

Amber mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah. Dia straight yang aku tau."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya. Dia meletakan kertas print out yang diberikan Amber dan mengambil naskah di sisi lain mejanya.

.

'**X Love'**

.

"Dia sudah menyetujui film ini kemarin. Itu berarti, besok kita akan berangkat ke China dan lusa akan mulai sesi pemotretan."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Ebuseet, ini panjang banget, Ming. Ya ampunnn!**

**Yailah-_- ini Cuma awalan, kok. Reviewnya harus sampai 20, yah baru dilanjut *ini maksa* -_-"**

**Buat Exost dan Chocolate! Itu ada di laptop Ming yang pecah *slapped* jadi, semuanya Ming re-type T…T **

**Oh, iya! Pin BBM Ming baru lagi. Di invite monggo : 7FCB5669**

**Sekian dan terima kazeeh ~*o*~**

**#Next Chap : Photo Session**


	2. Chapter 2

Casts : Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Amber | Tiffany |

Genre(s) : Romance | Mature | Drama |

Rated : Mature

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ _**Tao sangat anti dengan yang namanya GAY! Tapi pada suatu hari, Tiffany menawarinya film gay rating dewasa bersama Kris Wu— rapper terkenal asal Canada. || "…beware, okay?"—Kris || KrisTao/TaoRis/Kris/Tao!||**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one : Photo Session**

**.**

"Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga potong tiramisu, Zitao."

"Selagi kau yang membayarnya, tidak masalah."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku masih mahasiswa berumur dua puluh tahun dan belum bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri."

Tao menatap tajam Sehun. "Setidaknya itu tidak terlalu penting untuk anak seorang pengusaha ternama di Korea, bukan?"

Sehun menyerah. Okay, Tao sedang kesal dan jangan membuatnya semakin kesal, jika ingin pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan sehat dan baik-baik saja. Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya yang sedang dalam keadaan miris. Orang tuanya tidak akan memberikannya uang untuk dua bulan ke depan karena nilainya yang jelek menurut mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tao polos sambil menyedot ice lemonade nya.

Sehun buru-buru memasukan dompetnya. Sepertinya dia harus menumpang makan di rumah temannya untuk dua bulan kedepan.

"Tidak ada. Apa sudah selesai?"

Tao mengangguk dan membuat pola-pola tak beraturan di atas meja. "Sehunnie~"

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. pasti ada yang pemuda panda itu minta, jika sudah berbicara seperti itu. "Hn,"

"Boleh aku pesan satu lagi?"

"Ti—"

"Sehunnie, bbu—"

"Tidak akan mempan lagi."

Tao ingin sekali melempar piring bekas tiramissunya ke wajah Sehun yang tampan. Sayangnya, dia tidak ingin mendapat skandal hanya sebuah masalah sepele. Bisa saja Sehun menuntutnya, lalu wajahnya terpampang jelas di surat kabar. Tidak, Tao masih harus menjadi anak baik.

"Baiklah."

"Itu baru anak baik."

Tao mendengus. Bahkan dia lebih tua dari Sehun satu tahun dan Sehun selalu memperlakukannya sebagai orang yang lebih muda.

"Ini karena aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk mendengarkan isi hatiku."

"Ingin mengutarakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Tao melotot. "Aku bukan gay, Hun."

Sehun meminum bubble tea kesukaannya. "Yeah, tapi bisa saja kau berubah, kan?"

"Tidak akan."

"Berani taruhan?" Sehun menopang dagunya dan menatap Tao sedikit serius.

"Apa?"

"Cukup dengan…" Sehun mengambil buku menu dan menunjukannya kepada Tao. "…kau cukup membelikanku semua menu yang ada di sini. Tenang saja, masing-masing hanya satu porsi."

"Kau memerasku?" tanya Tao sinis.

Sehun menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Berarti kau takut?"

"Aku terima tantangan— hei, kenapa kita malah membahas masalah lain?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sangat mudah untuk membuat seorang Huang Zitao marah dan akan sangat susah untuk memperbaiki mood anak itu. Yeah, anak. Sehun merasa Tao masih bocah berumur lima belas tahun yang memiliki emosi labil.

"Baiklah. Deal."

"Okay, terserah kau saja!"

Sehun merasa puas. Dia kembali menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memainkan bubble teanya— mengaduk dengan sedotan. Sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

"Nah, silahkan bercerita. Ada yang bisa ku bantu saudara Huang?"

Si pemuda panda sedikit kehilangan mood nya untuk bercerita. "Kau tau kan film terbaruku?"

"Hm. Banyak sekali fans yang mendukung kalian."

Hah, Tao membencinya.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya yang mahal. Dia mengetik sesuatu di search engine dan beberapa saat kemudian, dia memberikan ponselnya pada Tao.

"…bahkan sudah banyak fanart editing rating dewasa dirimu dengan Kris."

Mata Tao melotot dan tangannya dengan cepat menscroll berbagai gambar yang paling dibencinya di dunia— untuk saat ini. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali memberikan ponsel berwarna hitam itu pada Sehun. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan panas.

"Tuhan membenciku."

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menjadi penonton pertama film mu."

"Mati kau!"

"Semangat untuk photosession mu besok. Ku dengar, Kris akan tiba nanti malam."

.

.

.

**~X Love~**

**By : BabyMingA**

**Chapter 2 : Photosession**

**.**

Barusan adalah pesawat ke empat yang Tao lihat dari jendela apartementnya. Dia mengira-ngira, mana pesawat yang membawa Kris dari Canada. Hah, dia berharap pesawat itu jatuh di segitiga bermuda dan beritanya bisa dia lihat besok di televisi.

Tao menguap lebar dan menengok jam dinding berbentuk kepala pandanya. Sudah jam sebelas dan besok adalah hari yang panjang untuknya.

**Piip**

**Piip**

Dengan malas, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantung piyama biru mudanya. "Oh, dia," gerutunya. Dengan berat hati Tao menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

"Halo?... oh, baguslah." Tao menghela nafasnya kecewa. "…yasudah. Terima kasih, Jiejie."

Dia mengamati lagi layar ponselnya yang kini sudah tidak menampilkan apa-apa lagi selain pantulan wajahnya yang kusut.

"**Kris sudah sampai di China."—**Tiffany.

_Gosh! _Ternyata Tuhan belum mengabulkan do'anya.

.

.

.

Tiffany duduk di samping Tao yang tengah di make-up.

Yeah, today is the day.

Tao harus menerima nasibnya untuk melakukan sesi foto bersama seorang Kris Wu yang belum pernah dia kenal sebelumnya selain dari internet dan segala ocehan Tiffany.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?"

Tao melirik Tiffany yang beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampirinya. Tiffany menggeser posisi si penata rias. Tao agak merinding takut-takut dia menjadi kelinci percobaan wanita pecinta pink itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jiejie?"

Tiffany memberi isyarat agar Tao diam.

Tao menurutinya sebelum rambutnya menjadi bahan jambakan wanita itu—

"Ya! Jiejie, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Tao.

Tiffany menahan tawanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bukankah di film ini kau adalah fotografer yang culun Tao?" Tiffany mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut Tao ke samping. "Ini adalah karakter yang benar-benar kutu buku dan akan sangat mendukung peran mu."

Tiffany melihat hasil karyanya melalui pantulan cermin. Sementara itu Tao mengutuk Tiffany yang berhasil membelah rambutnya menjadi dua.

"Yo!"

Refleks ketiga orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu— kecuali Tao yang hanya melirik dari pantulan cermin. Sempat pandangan Tao bertemu pandang dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi di belakang si… errh, wanita? yang mengucapkan salam. Tao buru-buru menyibukan diri dengan membenahi rambutnya yang sangat tidak elite itu.

"Oh, apa itu Tao?" kali ini wanita itu— Amber mendekati Tao dan memperhatikan si pemuda panda itu dengan intens.

"Bahkan dia lebih manis jika dilihat langsung Kris."

Kris…

Kris…

Eh, Kris?

"Tidak bisakah kita cepat? Aku ingin segera pulang lagi."

Kris menarik kursi di sebelah Tao yang tadi diduduki Tiffany. Tao mengikuti setiap gerak Kris. Pria itu berbeda sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari gambar-gambar di internet atau music videonya di Youtube.

Rambut pirangnya berubah menjadi hitam dengan potongan rambut pendek yang memberi kesan lebih manly. Suaranya benar-benar berat dan dingin— itulah kesan pertama Tao setelah beberapa menit bertemu langsung dengan sosok itu.

"Bahkan aku sampai tidak mengenalinya."

Kris menurunkan kacamata hitam keluaran terbaru dari Gucci— brand favorite Tao.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Kris.

"Kacamata mu bagus. Itu saja."

Kris melepaskan kacamatanya dan melipatnya. "Kau mau? Kebetulan aku sudah sedikit bosan dengan ini."

Tao mendecak. Bahkan kacamata itu baru keluar bulan lalu dan itu adalah limited edition, sampai-sampai seorang Huang Zitao 'tidak sempat' membelinya. Erh, rasanya Tao ingin sekali menerima dengan antusias dan mengucapkan, "terima kasih. Aku suka.", hanya saja itu terlalu merendahkan diri dan terdengar seperti tidak tau malu.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Hn," Kris mendeham dan memberi isyarat agar cepat-cepat dirinya dirias.

.

.

.

Tao sudah siap dengan kostumnya dan beberapa menit lagi sesi foto akan dimulai. Kemeja putih panjang dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Sebuah perpaduan yang simple, tapi begitu cocok dipakai oleh seorang Huang Zitao. Tao mencoba kamera SLR yang menjadi aksesoris pendukungnya.

"Zitao, tolong matikan bleachnya!" teriak salah seorang crew.

"Oh, okay." Tao menyetting kameranya dan kembali mengarahkan kamera pada sebuah objek dan…

Gerakan tangannya terhenti. Dengan melihat melalui lensa kamera, Tao bisa menangkap sosok Kris yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Jas berwarna hitam gelap, celana formal berwarna senada dan kemeja berwarna putih; jangan lupakan dasi berwarna biru dongker yang menjadi pelengkap penampilan sosok Kris Wu saat ini.

"Ups!"

Tao tidak sengaja membidik Kris yang saat itu tengah berbincang dengan beberapa orang crew. Perhatian Kris teralih pada sosok Tao yang saat ini pura-pura membidik gambar para crew yang mulai sibuk.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Tao terkejut, karena ternyata Kris sadar kalau dirinya mengambil gambar Kris dan terlebih lagi, kini Kris sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau diam-diam memotret ku." Kris duduk di hadapan Tao.

"Semuanya aku foto, kok."

Kris tersenyum miring. "Tapi kau sempat terpaku padaku." Kris mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau terpesona, kan?"

Shit!

"Tidak." Tao menjauhkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. By the way, I'm not gay."

Tao beranjak dari tempatnya dan mencari tempat lain untuk membidik objek foto yang bagus. Kris menatap Tao dengan seduktif dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum miring— lagi.

"Adorable boy."

.

"Kris, Tao, bersiaplah!" teriak cameramen— Changmin.

.

.

.

_Certitanya di sini adalah…_

_Kris yang berperan sebagai Yifan, adalah seorang ketua mafia yang menjalani kehidupannya sebagai pengusaha sukses. Sedangkan Tao— Li Wei, adalah seorang fotografer yang disuruh atasannya untuk menjadi mata-mata untuk Kevin yang dirumorkan adalah ketua mafia yang diduga menyelundupkan obat-obatan terlarang dan melakukan kegiatan illegal lainnya di China._

.

"Tao, sekarang sedikit berjinjit dan tarik kerah baju Kris dengan kedua tanganmu."

Oke, Tao… profesionalitas… profesionalitas…

Tao meremas kerah baju Kris dan sedikit menariknya agar tubuh Kris sedikit condong ke arahnya, tidak lupa ia berjinjit sesuai apa yang diperintahkan oleh si fotografer— Shim Changmin.

"Dia menyuruhmu memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" Kris menatap Tao intens dan berucap sedikit berbisik.

Kilatan lampu kamera Changmin tepat ke arah mereka beberapa kali.

"Maksudmu?"

Changmin kembali menyuruh mereka untuk merubah pose mereka.

Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Tao. Kris sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tao.

"Memasang ekspresi horny seperti itu."

Tao sedikit menggeliat geli karena getaran suara Kris di lehernya. "Ya!—uh!"

Tao meremas jas yang dikenakan Kris saat pemuda Canada itu menjilat lehernya.

Tao nyaris mendorong tubuh Kris sebelum omelan Changmin— "TAO! Tolong pertahankan ekspresi dan posisimu."

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap puas Tao yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Kris terkikik geli.

Pria ini berbahaya…

Pria ini berbahaya…

Itu adalah sugesti dalam pikiran Tao.

"Kalungkan tangamu di leher Kris dan dekatkan wajah kalian." Lagi-lagi Changmin berteriak.

Tao terdiam sesaat, namun dengan cepat Kris menarik kedua tangan Tao dan mengarahkannya untuk mengalungkan tangannya di lehernya. Berbeda dari perintah Changmin, justru disinilah Kris yang mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau lucu juga."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tao mulai tidak suka dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

**Chup!**

"Bibirmu."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Tubuhnya menegang dan untuk beberapa saat dia merasa rohnya tercabut. Kepalanya terasa panas dan berat. Tao mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kris yang tengah tersenyum; senyum yang susah diartikan.

"Kau…"

"Ya. Jadi…"

Changmin berteriak "nice!" dan menandakan kalau photosession hari ini sudah selesai. Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Tao yang saat itu masih menatap kaget kearah dirinya. "…beware, okay?"

Kris memberikan salam dua jari dan sebuah wink.

Ia berjalan menjauhi Tao dan menghampiri Amber yang sudah menyiapkan minuman untuk Kris. Orang-orang mulai membereskan peralatan mereka masing-masing.

Tiffany menghampiri Tao dengan kikikan riangnya. "Kalian hebat! Kalian bisa seberani itu. Berciuman. Oh Tuhan! Itu romantic sekali!" Tiffany menyodorkan air mineral untuk Tao. Tao menerimanya dengan kaku dan tanpa berniat untuk meminumnya.

"Jiejie," panggil Tao lirih.

Tiffany memberikan ponsel Tao yang dititipkan padanya. "Aku berhasil mengambil gambar kalian dengan ponselmu. Aku juga sudah mempostingnya di instagram dan weibomu."

Tao mengamati layar ponselnya yang masih menyala dan berada di beranda instagramnya. Tiffany sudah menghampiri Changmin untuk melihat hasil pemotretan kali ini.

**two minutes ago.**

**250+ likes and 500+ comment**

'**In photo session. Very anthusiastic *love*'**

"…Dia gay sungguhan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Holla! Apa kebahh? Yuhu! Hellow! Ming gak nyangka review lebih dari target *peluk Annabelle* haha, maafkan chap ini telat banget T^T dateng-dateng malah pendek. Ming lagi sibuk latihan buat Kejurnas. Ini aja nyuri waktu buat ngetik *peper ingus* well, I promise, chapter depan bakal lebih panjang. Soalnya waktu karantina akan berakhir. Hiks T~T maaf gak dapet feel. Ming terlalu sibuk nge-feel sama bola dan gawang. Wkwk~ babay!~**

**Xiexie!~ wo ai nimen ({}) *tebar boneka Annabelle***

**.**

**Thanks to :**

**Baby Tao Lovers | **Kaisoo addicted** | Guest1 | **hyemi kim** | Guest2 | **wulandari apple** | Evil Thieves | **eL** | Kim | **ang always** | aldifirdaus63 | **park youngfan** | chepta chaeozil | **Huangbabytao82** | Choupie | **c c** | KrisTaoTao | **AmeChan** | bzireen | **Jung69** | Princess Huang | **Zizitao** | Guest3 | **D** | Guest 4 | **aldiz ksh** | Song Hye Hoon | **Aiko Michishige** | Panpan894 | **No name** | 13613 | **taoxxxtao **| Xyln | **Peachpetals **| DahsyatNyaff | **coffe507** | shinJiWoo920202 | **baekhyunniewife** | KissKris | **Yuuhee** | komomiki21 | **LVenge** | cold bubble | **Eclaire Ohoshzt ngambang** | Cho Hyena | **chea 'sansanurui** | Baby Panda93 | **DevimalikXing gurl** | Lullaby Dick | **Krispandataozi **| fallforhaehyuk | **rinie moet **| avita kim | **LeeDiah** | Guest 5 | **Afnia2495** | ChatNoir98 |**

***Maaf untuk kesalahan ketik nama***


	3. Chapter 3

Casts : Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Amber | Tiffany |

Genre(s) : Romance | Mature | Drama |

Rated : Mature

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ _**Tao sangat anti dengan yang namanya GAY! Tapi pada suatu hari, Tiffany menawarinya film gay rating dewasa bersama Kris Wu— rapper terkenal asal Canada. || "…beware, okay?"—Kris || KrisTao/TaoRis/Kris/Tao!||**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter three : Good boy**

**.**

Sehun memutar kursi belajarnya ketika kamar mandi di ruang tidurnya terbuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan wajah pucat keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar saat pemuda pucat itu merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya, tanpa memindahkan posisi laptop Apple berwarna hitam metalik.

"Sudah enakan?" tanya Sehun.

Pemuda itu— Tao mengangguk lemah dan memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. "Aku tidak kuat, Hun. Aku mual!"

"Itu hanya komik. Kau sudah bisa membayangkan berapa banyak adegan—"

"Menurutku, setiap kali mereka bertemu, mereka akan melakukannya. Bagaimana nasibku?" Tao memijat pelipisnya yang masih terasa pusing. "Bahkan tidak akan hanya Kris. Jong In— sang actor gay sesungguhnya dari Korea juga akan memperkosa ku. Sial! Sial!"

Sehun tertawa bahagia dan memindahkan laptopnya ke atas meja belajarnya. Dia lalu ikut berbaring di samping Tao. "Setidaknya, ceritanya tidak akan terlalu mirip, kan? Melihat naskah film mu—" Sehun melirik lembaran kertas yang sudah terjilid rapih di lantai. Itu adalah naskah film Tao yang sengaja Tao bawa hanya untuk Sehun. "—itu sangat manis dan kau sangat cocok."

Tao mendengus dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kecil berbentuk kepala Spiderman milik Sehun. "Aku benci kau!"

"Dimasuki penis itu sakit. Bagaimana kalau direnggangkan dulu dengan milik ku?" Sehun mengerling nakal ke arah Tao yang wajahnya sudah memerah kesal.

Tao memukul Sehun dengan bantal guling secara bertubi-tubi. Dia tidak peduli pada posisi Sehun yang kini sudah terjerembab ke lantai karena menghindari serangan Tao yang membabi buta.

"Mati kau, Oh Sehun!"

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua pemotretan. Beberapa pemain film lainnya ada yang baru saja tiba di Beijing. Seharusnya pemotretan bisa saja diselesaikan kemarin, hanya saja… para pemain memiliki kesibukan yang tak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah. Apapun skenario film ini, sepertinya aku harus bersikap professional dan semuanya selesai dengan cepat lalu lupakan apa yang telah terjadi" gumam Tao; dia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tao mencolek gel rambut dan mengoleskan ke rambutnya. Sambil membenahi rambutnya sendiri, dia bisa melihat kesibukan di belakangnya melalui cermin rias di hadapannya.

"Kau lebih manis jika dilihat langsung."

Jong In menarik kursi sehingga bisa duduk di samping Tao. Pria berkulit tan itu hanya mengenakan ripped jeans tanpa atasan. Tao berpikir, Jong In dan Kris tidak akan jauh beda.

"Apa?"

Jong In tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah melihat banyak fotomu di internet. Kalau dilihat lebih langsung—" Jong In mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau lebih cantik, manis dan juga… sexy."

Tao sudah menduga sebelumnya. Jong In dan Kris satu makhluk dari spesies(?) yang sama. Sama-sama mesum!

"Err… terima kasih."

"Ups, ada Jong In?!"

Tiffany menyela di antara mereka. Wanita cantik itu datang dengan beberapa potong Beijing Duck dan memberikannya pada Tao.

"Tao kemari belum makan dan maaf, aku hanya membelikannya untuk Tao. Kalau kau mau menunggu, aku akan membelikannya lagi untukmu."

Jong In tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Aku sudah makan dan setelah ini sesi foto ku akan dimulai." Jong In berdiri dan kembali melirik Tao. "Aku duluan, okay."

.

Kris dan Amber telat dua jam. Ketika pria Canada itu masuk ke ruangan, foto sesi sudah dimulai. Begitu ia melepas kacamatanya, pemandangan yang bertama kali dia lihat adalah Tao yang sedang berpelukan bersama Jong In.

Kris mendekati Tiffany yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Changmin. Wanita itu sibuk dengan ponsel bercasing merah mudanya.

"Apa dia masih susah untuk dibujuk?" tanya Kris. Pandangannya tidak luput dari Tao dan Jong In.

Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum. "Kris kau sudah datang!"

"Hn,"

"Hari ini Tao tidak terlalu susah untuk dibujuk."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya. Yah, memang benar Tao terlihat lebih mudah untuk diarahkan kali ini. Bahkan saat Changmin mengarahkan Tao agar mengemut tiga jari Kai ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh my God! Bagaimana bisa Tao ku yang polos itu menjadi senakal ini?" Tiffany memekik tertahan dan mulai mengarahkan kamera ponselnya pada Jong In dan Tao.

.

.

.

"Kau lebih baik hari ini," Kris menghampiri Tao yang tengah mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. Tao melirik sebentar ke arah Kris dan kembali mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin semuanya selesai," jawab Tao enteng. Dia mengambil botol air mineral di dalam tasnya dan meneguknya. "Ah~"

"Ku kira kau lebih menyukai Jong In daripada aku."

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak menyukai kalian berdua…" ia menghadap Kris. "Segera bersiaplah. Bukankah kau juga masih memiliki beberapa sesi?"

Kris maju selangkah sambil tersenyum miring. "Tapi aku juga ingin—" Kris menunjukan tiga jarinya. "—ini juga dikulum olehmu." Kris memasang wajah **sok** memelasnya.

Tao melotot syok. "Kau ini!" Ia menyentil kening Kris, "mesum mu itu harus dikurangi! Lagipula seharusnya jari-jarimu itu dikulum oleh wanita. Itu lebih bagus."

Kris menggaruk ujung hidungnya dan memasang wajah santai. "Tadi saja, jari Jong In dikulum oleh seorang pria; Huang Zitao."

"Itu untuk keperluan—"

"Okay!" Kris memotong ucapan Tao, "kalau begitu, di adegan ranjang kita nanti, kau harus mengulum jariku juga… ah! Penisku juga! Kau harus!"

"Itu juga untuk keperluan." Kris menyela saat Tao ingin kembali bersuara. Dia terkekeh lalu mulai meninggalkan Tao yang masih tercengang di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Tao buru-buru keluar dari lokasi pemotretan dan segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Dia tidak bisa untuk berlama-lama di dekat Jong In ataupun Kris. Bayangkan saja, Tao baru saja mendudukan pantatnya, ada tangan Jon In yang sengaja atau tidak berada di bawah pantatnya. Lalu Kris; saat Tao sedang minum, Kris tiba-tiba lewat dan meremas pantatnya tanpa dosa dan langsung berjalan santai.

"Ini gila!" Tao melepas kemeja putihnya yang tidak sempat ia ganti. Dia lebih memilih berganti di dalam mobilnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan bersama orang-orang seperti mereka ke depannya?" dia melempar kemejanya.

Tao membiarkan AC mobil mengeringkan keringatnya. Tao tidak langsung mengambil pakaiannya, ia membiarkan badannya kering terlebih dahulu.

.

Tiffany menerima beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan oleh Choi Junghoon— sutradara film yang akan mengarahkan film nanti. Choi Junghoon adalah sutradara berbakat dari Korea Selatan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menyutradarai sebuah film gay dan tentu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menyutradarai film dewasa seperti ini. Ini sebuah tantangan menurutnya.

"Tao cukup baik hari ini. Apa kau melatihnya atau mengancamnya?" Jonghoon berbicara ringan sambil menyalakan rokoknya. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang didudukinya.

"Aku hanya mengancam dia untuk menerima film ini. Aku tidak mengancamnya untuk mau melakukan pose-pose seperti itu," jawab Tiffany. Ia mulai membaca satu-persatu lembaran kertas di tangannya. "Dua hari lagi ke Macau?"

Jonghoon menarik rokoknya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Ya. Tolong jaga anak asuhmu itu Hwang Miyoung. Aku rasa, Tao akan banyak berulah nantinya."

Tiffany mendengus, "semua orang tahu Tao akan membuat banyak orang kewalahan."

Jonghoon tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Tao membaca setting film dari lembaran kertas yang diberikan Tiffany dengan serius. Tadi, wanita cantik itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung membangunkan Tao dengan lemparan tas dari Channel dan sekarang, Tiffany sedang mengemudikan mobilnya— lebih tepatnya mobil Tao.

"Beruntunglah tidak akan ada adegan kau meyetir mobil. Kalau ada, berapa banyak mobil yang bisa kau hancurkan?"

Tao menoleh ke arah Tiffany, "aku susah melupakan trauma ku waktu itu. Lagipula, kau bebas menggunakan mobilku."

Tiffany mengangguk paham; trauma bisa menghancurkan segalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, film nanti akan mengambil 65% di Tiongkok dan sisanya lagi Korea Selatan. Kau harus mulai belajar Bahasa Korea jika tidak ingin tersesat dan dijadikan _kimchi _nanti."

"Rasanya aku ingin muntah."

"Kenapa?"

Tao mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan adegan sex nanti. Oh shit! Bagaimana bisa dua laki-laki saling melakukan sex?" Tao meletakan kertas-kertas itu dengan kasar. "Jiejie~"

Tiffany mendeham yang bermaksud, 'apa?'

"Bagaimana jika aku membatalkan kontraknya?"

Tiffany diam beberapa saat— nampak berfikir. "Mungkin kau akan dipenjara dan karirmu hancur My baby peach~"

Diam selama beberapa menit. Tao merasa hidupnya akan menjadi suram.

"Jiejie, tolong bawa aku ke tempat Sehun."

Ya, Sehun adalah teman curhat yang tepat untuk saat ini.

…atau pelampiasan yang tepat?

.

.

.

Sehun mengeluarkan pizza yang baru ia hangatkan dari dalam microwave. Tak sampai satu menit, bel apartementnya berbunyi berulang kali tanpa ada unsur sabar. Sehun tau, tamu yang datang seperti ini ke apartementnya hanyalah satu orang; Huang Zitao.

"Dimana aku bisa menyembunyikan pizza ini?" dengusnya.

Ia melepaskan sarung tangan khususnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia tau, Tao pasti sedang dalam mood yang buruk— **karena bocah panda itu hanya datang jika ada yang buruk dalam hidupnya.**

.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak."— _seharusnya, dia sadar diri _(bathin Sehun)_._

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin jus jeruk. Kau punya?"

**WHAT DA FAK!?**

Sehun ingin sekali memakan hidup-hidup manusia di depannya. Bagaimana tidak? Jatah makannya dimakan habis oleh Tao yang dengan seenaknya datang dan langsung langkah cepat menuju dapurnya.

"Aku lupa. Kau bisa cek sendiri isi kulkas ku," jawab Sehun malas.

Dia menatap miris potongan pizza terakhir yang dengan mulus masuk ke dalam mulut Tao dan akan meluncur bebas pada lambungnya.

"Okay!"

Tao bangkit dari kasur Sehun dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana kulkas dua pintu Sehun berada.

"Seharusnya aku memasang anti panda di tempat ini."

Tak lama, Tao datang dengan lima bungkus makanan ringan dan dua kotak susu strawberry.

"Kau bilang, aku tidak merepotkan, 'kan?" Tao melempar makanan itu ke atas kasur dan kemudian dengan santainya duduk di hadapan Sehun dan mulai membuka satu bungkus kripik kentang.

"Kau—"

"Aku sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan…" Tao memasukan dua kripik kentak ke dalam mulutnya. "…lagipula, kau bilang aku tidak merepotkan, kan?"

Tao memasang wajah memelasnya kepada Sehun. Okay, dia kalah. Sehun bisa memaklumi kalau Tao sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini. "Hah~" dia hanya mampu menghela nafasnya berat.

"…Jadi, apa yang masalah apalagi?" Sehun mulai membuka topik. Ia mengambil satu susu strawberry. Dia lelah.

"_Well…_ lusa aku akan ke Macau dan setelah itu akan ke Korea Selatan. Kau tau? Ada satu orang lagi yang sama dengan Kris."

"Itu pasti menyebalkan."

Tao mengangguk lucu. "Ya. Itu Jong In dan dia baru saja datang bersama beberapa pemain lainnya. Kau tahu? Dia—"

"Kau ingin berkata dia gay sama seperti Kris?" sela Sehun.

Tao mengangguk dengan wajah tercengang. "Bagaimana…"

"Aku cukup faham tentang itu." ia mengambil keripik kentang di tangan Tao.

.

.

.

Kris tidak habis pikir. Sebegitu bahagianyakah mengerjai bocah Huang? Hanya cukup berkata 'penis' 'sex' maka ia bisa melihat ekspresi lucu dari Tao.

"Dia menggemaskan," gumam Kris.

Amber yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangkat satu alisnya. "ku lihat kau cukup tertarik dengannya."

Kris tersenyum miring, "dia tidak mengecewakan. Dia menarik sekali."

"Kau harus ingat, dia bukan Gay sama sepertimu."

Kris terkekeh dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari saku kemeja biru dongkernya. "Aku hanya ingin bermain. Tidak akan serius."

Amber mendecak. Ia mengambil pematik gas dan menyalakan rokok Kris. "Aku tidak akan ikut campur saat kau ada skandal nanti."

"No problem." Kris menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

**_tbc_**

**#Hellow! Ming muncul setelah sekian lama_ adakah yang masih nungguin? Well, gak ngerti sama part ini-_- bikin ini part Cuma buat ngangetin otak. Pokoknya, chap depan update soon dan EXOST juga bakal update soon!~**

**Maaf mengecewakan T^T ('.')\/ Ini numpung liburan dan mood euforia habis ulang tahun jadi nyempetin waktu buat nulis-_-)/ Yeah, tapi hasilnya blengseuk begini -,- Lagi sibuk juga, sih… sibuk main LET'S GET RICH! WAKAKAKA :v**

**Last! mind to review? *.*/\**

***oo***

**Let's talk!**

**BBM : 7FCB5669**

**LINE : Sonmiaa (Let's get rich! ^^)/**

**Twitter : Sonmiaa**

**Facebook : Mia Soniyah(Baby Minga)**

**Wo ai nimen :***


	4. Chapter 4

Casts : Huang Zitao | Kris Wu | Oh Sehun | Amber | Tiffany | Kim Jong In

Genre(s) : Romance | Mature | Drama |

Rated : Mature

Author : BabyMingA

_**Summary:**_ _**Tao sangat anti dengan yang namanya GAY! Tapi pada suatu hari, Tiffany menawarinya film gay rating dewasa bersama Kris Wu— rapper terkenal asal Canada. || "…beware, okay?"—Kris || KrisTao/TaoRis/Kris/Tao!||**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**:BabyMingA:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter four : Welcome To Macau!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Venetian® Macau Resort Hotel**

Ini hebat. Tao menyukai kamarnya. Ada dua tempat tidur yang satu tempat tidurnya muat untuk ditempati dua orang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam lagi untuk menyusuri kamarnya. Ada mini bar, Jacuzzi dan lainnya. View yang dia lihat juga cukup bagus.

"Ini seperti liburan!" pekiknya. Tao menjatuhkan badannya di salah satu kasur yang tersedia. "Tidak ada—"

"Kau sudah datang?"

"—Kris… KRIS!"

Tao mendudukan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia melihat Kris sudah berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang terbuka— kamar mandi, mungkin? Itu juga terlihat dari Kris yang masih menggunakan handuk dan rambutnya yang basah.

"K-kau, kenapa di sini? B-bagaimana bisa?" Tao menatap horror Kris.

"Sutradara Choi yang menyuruhku di sini. Ternyata kita sekamar, yah?" Kris berjalan menuju lemari besar berwarna coklat di dekat Tao. "Kau tidak ingin mandi?"

Tao masih bergeming.

Kris membaik tubuhnya hingga menghadap Tao.

…dan Tao baru sadari badan Kris begitu sempurna. Otot-otot di tubuh pria Canadian itu benar-benar terbentuk. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia juga mempunyai badan yang bagus, kok. Diakan juga pria!

"Hei, kau terpesona, yah?" Kris mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Tao yang melamun.

Pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya guna menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. Lucu; ini pertama kalinya ia bisa merona hanya karena melihat bagian tubuh lawan jenisnya.

"Cepatlah pakai bajumu."

"Hn?" Kris menaikan satu alisnya dan menyeringai. "Kau tersipu, yah?"

"Apa?"

Kris membuka handuknya yang menjadi satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya. Tao dengan cepat mengambil bantal terdekat dan menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Kris menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Kenapa?"

"Pakai handukumu! Astaga Kris! Kenapa kau telanjang di hadapanku?" Tao melempar guling ke arah Kris yang malah membuat Kris tertawa puas.

Kris mengambil handuknya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya kembali. Ia mengambil kaos putih polos dan memakainya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Kau kan normal. Seharusnya sesama pria biasa saja; kecuali aku ini Angelina Jolie yang bertelanjang di depanmu, baru kau bertingkah seperti itu." Kris sudah berpakaian lengkap dan menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Tao. "…tapi itu tidak bagus juga, sih. Kau phobia orang telanjang, yah?"

Pemuda manis itu melotot tajam. "Gila!"

Tao beranjak dan mengambil kopernya yang belum ia benahi sama sekali. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Kris yang terkekeh tanpa suara melihatnya. "Aku akan pindah kamar. Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan orang yang senang sekali bertelanjang."

Tao menyeret kopernya dan hendak membuka pintu, tapi Kris sudah kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau ingin pindah kamar? Dengan siapa?"

Tao memincing tajam ke arah Kris. "Dengan Jong In ataupun pemain lainnya yang memiliki tempat tidur kosong."

"Jong In? Bahkan saat kau masuk satu langkah ke kamarnya, dalam hitungan dua puluh detik kau sudah berada di atas ranjangnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat."

"Ya sudah! Aku menyewa kamar sendiri!"

Tao keluar dari kamar dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Kris hanya melihatnya saja tak ada maksud untuk mencegahnya. Toh, pemuda panda itu juga akan datang lagi kemari.

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan memilih menu timer. "Cah, satu jam lagi dia akan datang kemari dengan membuka pintu cukup keras."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah sekamar dengan Amber. Memangnya kenapa dengan kau dan Kris?" Tiffany berbicara dengan Tao sambil menguap sesekali.

"Jiejie…"

"Tidak bagus seorang pria berlama-lama di kamar wanita terlalu lama."

"Aku ingin di sini. Yah~" Tao mengatupkan tangannya. "Malam ini saja~" mata Tao berbinar-binar menatap managernya seperti anak anjing yang mengharapkan tulang emas dari majikannya.

"Tidak!"

.

Tao menyeret kopernya kembali menuju resepsionis. Terpaksa dia harus menyewa kamar dengan uangnya sendiri. Ini sudah cukup malam dan seharusnya dia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

Pantas saja ia tidak melihat Kris di rombongan tadi. Ternyata pria itu sudah duluan ke Macau. Licik sekali.

Tao melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam sepuluh malam dan besok sudah hari pertama shooting. Dia belum membersihkan badannya dan mebenahi barang-barangnya.

Kenapa hanya dengan nama Kris Wu bisa menghancurkan segalanya?

"One room—"

"Sorry, but our rooms are full."

"What? Just one, please~"

"We're so sorry, Mister."

Tao mendengus. "Okay, no problem."

.

.

.

5

4

3

2

1

**BRAK!**

"Bingo!" Kris mematikan ponselnya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya yang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menarik koper besar— Huang Zitao.

"Kenapa kembali lagi?"

Tao menutup pintu. Dia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mulai memindahkan pakainnya dari dalam koper ke dalam lemari. Wajahnya terkekuk dengan bibir yang mengumpat pelan.

Kris mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi menghadap Tao. "Jadi kau akan menjadi teman tidur ku?" tanya Kris lagi. Dia menahan mati-matian tawanya.

Tao menghela nafasnya kasar dan menoleh ke arah Kris. "Aku membencimu! Besok aku akan pindah kamar." Tao mengambil handuknya. "Dilarang mengintip!" Tao berjalan menuju Jacuzzi dengan gaya jalan yang seperti bebek— menurut pikiran Kris.

Kris mengacungkan jempolnya. "Okay, aku tidak akan mengintip!" suaranya sedikit naik. "Tapi aku akan melihat langsung," suaranya memelan, hingga hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mendengar.

.

.

.

Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran Jacuzzi dan menikmati sensasi rileksasi yang terasa menenangkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan bagaimana lelah ditubuhnya terasa menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Ah, andai saja dia tidak sekamar dengan Kris, maka malam ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Benar-benar akan terasa seperti liburan.

Tao membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan saat mendengar dentingan gelas. Ia membelalakan matanya saat melihat siapa pelaku itu semua yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam Jacuzzi.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kris menuangkan wine yang dia dapatkan dari mini bar di kamarnya— kamar mereka. Dia menuangkannya pada dua gelas wine yang dia bawa dan kemudian menawarkannya pada Tao.

Tao menggeleng kesal. Bagaimana bisa dia satu tempat mandi dengan Kris seperti ini?

"Aku sedang berendam. Ternyata Jacuzzi lebih menenangkan."

"Kau mengintipku!" Tao membelekangi Kris sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Tao persis dengan seorang gadis remaja yang sangat pemalu bertelanjang di depan lawan jenis (tapi bedanya mereka sesama jenis).

"Aku tidak mengintip. Tapi aku ingin melihat langsung," jawab Kris enteng. Ia meminum wine nya dan tersenyum tampan ke arah Tao. "Kau tidak suka wine?"

Tao mendecak dan ingin segera pergi saja. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat handuk ia bawa tidak ada. Tao memincing ke arah Kris. "Kau- dimana handukku?"

"Akan kotor jika ditaruh di lantai. Aku menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur," jawabnya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Kau seperti tidur tadi, hingga tak sadar, yah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita bisa berendam bersama."

Tao pasrah. Dia merutuki kadar kepekaannya yang tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang masuk. Lalu, bagaimana dia keluar untuk mengambil handuk? Dia bisa saja telanjang **jika** tak ada Kris ataupun Kris mau menutup matanya—

"Kris," panggil Tao pelan; dia lelah. "Tutup matamu".

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin memberikanku ciuman?"

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Aku ingin mengambil handuk ku."

"Oh…"

.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Kenapa tidak ingin berendam bersama saja dulu?" Kris menyandarkan dagunya pada sisi Jacuzzi yang dekat dengan Tao. Ia menatap Tao dalam. "Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku, sih?"

"Itu karena kau me—"

"Mesum menurutmu?" Kris mendecak. "Aku melakukan itu hanya ingin melatihmu agar tidak kaku nantinya. Ini film pertama ku dan aku ingin mencapai hasil yang baik untuk pertama kalinya."

Tao diam.

"…yah, kadang-kadang aku juga menggodamu karena aku kau cukup sexy dan menarik," lanjutnya yang langsung membuat suasana serius dan mengharukan(?) hancur begitu saja.

"Kau brengsek," Tao menggeram kesal.

Tuhan, Dewa dan penghuni langit… tolong singkirkan jauh-jauh manusia yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya ini. Bawalah dia ke Andromeda atau keluar galaxy ini. Amin— Tao mencoba berdoa dan berharap ketika dia membuka matanya, Kris sudah menghilang.

"Ya, aku brengsek. Lalu?"

Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Tubuh Tao menegang dan bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Dia melirik ke bawah lalu ke sampingnya. Lehernya geli dan dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini.

"Kris, bisa kau menyingkir?" Tao menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Aku tidak nyaman."

"Aku ingin lebih brengsek lagi di hadapanmu, Zitao," bibir Kris bergesekan dengan cuping telinga Tao.

.

Kris mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada pinggang Tao dan menciumi lehernya. "Kau gemetar."

**Chup**

Dia memberikan kecupan di pundak Tao. "Sebegitu takutnyakah kau dengan Gay?"

"Gay itu sesuatu yang salah. Sesama lelaki tidak seharusnya mencintai apalagi sampai berhubungan intim. Aku tidak takut."

"…itu memang salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kris membalik tubuh Tao dan pria manis yang dijuluki panda itu menurut. Kris menangkup pipi Tao dan menatapya dalam. Tao membalas tatapan Kris yang harus Tao akui sedang melembut.

"Ayolah, kau harus menghilangkan rasa 'jijik' mu terhadap gay."

Tao menepis tangan Kris yang hendak diraih Kris. "Tidak bisa! Aku saja memikirkan bagaimana proses film nanti."

Tao menepi tanpa naik. Ia meraih wine yang sudah disiapkan Kris. "Kalau aku mundur, sama saja aku bunuh diri."

"Lalu kau kenapa menerima tawaran ini?"

Tao menggoyangkan gelas wine nya pelan, "Ancaman dari Tiffany jiejie yang mengharuskanku menerimanya, kalau tidak, maka manajer ku akan diganti dengan Hyorin yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya."

"Kau tau tidak?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa?"

"Kau itu dibodohi. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa menjadi actor terkenal."

"Kau menghinaku, yah?"

"Tidak. Itu kenyataan."

Tao kembali menuangkan wine nya. Dia mendesah lega saat cairan berwarna coklat bening itu membasahi tenggorokannya lagi.

"Aku akui aku kekanakan, aku bodoh, ceroboh, dan merepotkan. Itu bukan yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kris menjetikan jarinya. "Bingo!" Kris maju beberapa langkah mendekati Tao. Tao memundurkan langkahnya dan kembali menatap Kris yang seperti akan **ekhem—**memperkosanya.

"Bagaimana…" Kris menahan pinggang Tao dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring. "Kita ubah sifat kekanakan menjadi **dewasa**?"

"Idi—"

Belum sempat Tao menyeselesaikan umpatan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya, Kris langsung menyambar bibir Tao. Tao membelalakan matanya dengan gerakan Kris yang tiba-tiba. Okay, ini bukanlah ciuman pertamanya dengan Kris.

Tapi Kris tidak bernah bergerak seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana Kris seperti orang kelaparan melumat bibirnya.

Hisap lalu lumat. Kris menggelitik langit-langit Tao hingga empunya mendesah lirih. Ia mengecap bagaimana rasa mulut Tao yang baru saja meminum wine.

Kris adalah seorang pro dan Tao seperti pemula. Rasanya berbeda berciuman dengan pria dan wanita.

Tao mencoba menjauhkan Kris, tapi tengkuknya di tahan dan tangan Kris masih memeluk posesif di pinggangnya.

Ini terlalu panas. Mereka dalam satu tempat yang sama dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kris pelan. Ia membersihkan saliva di sudut bibir Tao. Nafas Tao tersengal dan dia menatap tajam Kris, lalu mengelap sendiri bibirnya secara kasar dengan punggung tangan.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Ini menjijikan."

"Setidaknya aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu nanti." Kris melepaskan Tao dan berbalik. Dia keluar dan berjalan dengan santai memasuki kamar. Meskipun Tao sudah tidak memalingkan wajahnya lagi, tetap saja wajah Tao memerah.

Kris kembali dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan sebuah handuk putih lainnya di tangannya. "Ini handukmu."

Tao tak menjawab.

Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan cepat mengingat kejadian tadi.

**Setidaknya aku akan melakukan lebih dari itu nanti**

.

Tao menatap horror ke arah punggung Kris yang mulai menjauh. Tubuhnya melemas seketika dan jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak nomal kembali.

"Ya Tuhan".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC_**

**#Fast update gak, nich?—huks. Gak tau kenapa suka banget sama part ini-_-" sebenernya awal buat part ini tuh bukan begini. Rencana awalnya, Tao ilang terus ditemui Kris pas mau diculik sama om-om Macau*ups* Eh, tapi yasudahlah. Itu buat nanti aja. **

**Btw, aku ngakak sama review kalian semua. Mulai dari BBM yang jadi keterusan chattingan '-')/ review langsung di sini juga ngakak. Uhuk! Ini tetep KT, kok yah… meskipuna ada Kai. Well, Kai is Kyungsoo's.**

**Kayaknya bakal lama update lagi ke depannya-_-")/ Ming sibuk buat Kejurnas Januari dan waddahel! Gue belum latihan sama sekali-_-")! But, doa'in fast update lagi, yah.**

**Thankyou~ oke… oke *ala Dijah Yellow***

**Wo ao nimen.**

**Last, mind to review?**

BabyMinga


End file.
